This invention relates to a structural connection means and more particularly to a connector block which permits as many as five structural members to be secured thereto and extending outwardly at right angles therefrom.
Frequently, it is desirable to connect structural members together such as in the furniture art. A problem exists in not only connecting the structural members but in hiding or camouflaging the means for connecting the structural members so as to create an attractive appearance. Heretofore, many attempts had been made to provide a means for connecting structural members but the attempts largely met with failure.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention is to provide a structural connection means.
A further object of the invention is to provide a structural connection means which is adapted to have a plurality of structural members connected thereto.
A further object of the invention is to provide a structural connection means including means for shielding or camouflaging the threaded stud bolts employed therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a structural connection means which is versatile.
A further object of the invention is to provide a structural connection means which is economical of manufacture, refined in appearance and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.